naruto and other anime idol!
by yuri tadamune
Summary: well its another dumb cross over but with people singing and stuff so yea its all in the title.......


Ok its time for naruto and other anime idol ………

Audience -woooooooohoooooooo yah that's right!

Ok ok folks how are you doing huh?

Awesome yahhhhhhh wooohop! Wop wop!

Ok on naruto and other anime idol our contestants

naruto and hinata

neji

temari

sakura and ino

kiba

ash and pikachu

kisami

itachi

orochimaru

tenten

powerpuff girls Z

regular powerpuf girls

shikamaru and temari 2

brock

nina and zero

tamako

sailor moon and rini moon

ichigo?

now these are all or our contestants and i hope you enjoy naruto and other anime idol! the m.c finally stops talking

adiunce- woooooooooo yahhhhhhhhh

random dude-COME ON ALREADY!!

fan-girls-i love you saskue-sama!

other fan-neji club-gooooo neji win this wooohooo destiny is yours

other people-waaawhhhhooowaaa oh yes i love this show /girl sitting next to him-no you dont you havent even seen this damn... so stop lying and listen.

boy-u crushed my soul im mad at you.

girl- so what get over it.

M.c- first up naruto and hinata with-a never ending dream

ready hinata? yah naruto lets go--

hinata-im waiting for the night drifting away,on the waves of dreams to another day

naruto-im standin on a hill,and beyond the clouds,the wind is standing still catching my doubts

hinata-im haunting on the night,a slave to my dream,an illistrated sea decends in the stream

together-we're playing for the voice,emotional games we're turning off our eyes and hiding our shame.

together-a never ending dream a dream of you i belive i recived a sign of you to night i wanna hide my feelings to like you do when i wanna be with you 2x

naruto-im waiting for the night...drifting away on the wave to another day...

hinata-im standing on a hill and beyond the clouds the wind standing still catching my doubts. im waiting for the flowers dying away,a heated breath of life dawning day. moves next to naruto to face him im waking up in spring kissing your face...looks in to naruto's blue eyes...,a still unmoving thing...i feel your embrace.

together-a never ending dream a dream of you i belive i recived a sign of you to night i want to hide my feelings to like you do when i...want to be with ...you...they look at each other and hold hands the song ends.

done

adiunce-ahhhhhh i love that song go hinata we love your voice naruto i loved the duet!!

judge-sniff sniff wipes tear fom eye that was OUTSTANDING!! i give you a...90

naruto-belive it hinata that was awsome

hinata-gawsh that was amazing n-n-naruto!

fan-girls- saskue will do better!

other fan-neji club-yea neji's gonna kick their ass and saskue's its destiny to lose!

mc-ok next up is neji with neji's rap

neji-yo dis is neji can i get a hola from da ladies yahhh

ladies-NEEEEEEJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIi

neji- yo yo um hm im so fuckin hot the ladies notice me rite on da spot tiptop like da dot my hair is down to my ass ladies look at it when i pass i got fangirls and jealous fanboys but im not micheal jackson i dont want boy toys so dont insult me wit your grammer cause ill hit you wit a hammer

i name it 64 palms and 8tri grams but i wont use it unless u think i cant do it and when i dance i kind of just lose it think the girl on my team likes me but and every time she looks my way i suddenly have to pay its not like shes a whore and im her pimp

its just the fact dat she looks like a chimp yea i kno i just dis so u gonna try to hit me wit dat fist but hey its me N-E-J-I get use to it PEACE!

done

judge-no comment and then... i didnt know you can rap neji!? umm i dont know what to give you ugh well let the people dicide in reviews!

neji-yea im so good dats right i am da master

fan-girls-your a wigger neji go act your own color!!

other fan-neji club- shut it fan-girls for saskue! we loved you neji that was awsome!! weeeeeeeeeeeyeeeeeea!!

adiunce-that was good thats what i think yea ...

tenten -hey thAT was mean pluse i thought we were doing the duet together neji why would you do me like that NEJI! and the you were joking me in your song god dammit i hate you my song goes out toward you!!

neji-wait tenten i can explain tenten damn not again i really did it this time...

mc-ok well next up tenten with potential breakup song-

tenten- la la lalalaal la la oo

it took to long it took to long for you to call back and normaly i would for get that except for the fact it was my birthday my stupid birthday

i played along i played along i played along and rolled right of my back and obviously my armmor was cracked what kind of a boyfreind would forget that who would forget that

the type of guy who doesnt see what he has untill she leaves

dont let me gooooo

with out her you no your lost wise up now or pay the caust

sooon you will NO Oh

your not living till your living

living with me ee

and your not winning till your winning

winnin meee ee

and your not gettin till your gettin

gettin to mee

and your not living till your living

living for mee

THIS IS THE POTENITIAL BREAKUP SONG

our album needs just won which will it be ee

yea well i dont rember this damn song cause i hate it and neji so yeah

adiunce-it was ok i geuss but she could have done better rembring it you know...

judge-ok ermmmm...ugh well i cant deicede well let the reviwers...

neji- tenten please dont hate me please i didnt meen to you know

tenten- wat ever...

ok anyway next up...TEMARI

temari - ok ill do it umm ill sing my humps with shikamaru

shikamaru- WHAT!!

temari-doit or else!

shikamaru- ok ok ill do it ok??

temari -good ...

shikamaru - ahhh umhm ahahah um ah ah ah umhm

shikamaru- what you gona do with all that junk all that junk in side your trunk??

temari - im gona get get get you drunk get you love drunk off my hump

ummmmmmmmmmmmm errrrrrrrrrrrrrrr 2 be continued


End file.
